The embodiments herein relate generally to water purification, and more particularly, to a method for purifying water from a body of water, such as an ocean or an inland river.
Conventional water purification systems have erratic delivery of pressurized fluid to the filter and result in low volume production. Additionally, conventional systems are run off of fuel, which has a high cost and which creates pollution.
Therefore, what is needed is a system to purify water from bodies of water that provides for a high volume and a steady delivery of pressurized fluid to a filter, wherein the system does not require fuel.